


Make Poetry

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Quite Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Not quite exes, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Royal Ball, Royalty, They're from different kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "May I have this dance?"Yoongi started at the deep murmur in his ear and quickly tried to compose himself, glancing over at his parents to ensure they hadn't seen this; it was deemed unbecoming of a prince, for reasons Yoongi would never quite understand yet begrudgingly accepted. Luckily, they were too engrossed in their own conversations and had noticed neither Yoongi jumping nor the fact that he had been attempting to edge out of the ballroom.Prince Yoongi encounters his good friend/almost lover/sort of ex Prince Taehyung at a royal ball. Catching up with him leads to some realisations and much more.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Taegi Secret Santa 2020





	Make Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forever_rain (frankiemarie87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemarie87/gifts).



> I don't know if this is quite what you expected, but I hope you like it anyway! Happy holidays. :)

"May I have this dance?"

Yoongi started at the deep murmur in his ear and quickly tried to compose himself, glancing over at his parents to ensure they hadn't seen this; it was deemed unbecoming of a prince, for reasons Yoongi would never quite understand yet begrudgingly accepted. Luckily, they were too engrossed in their own conversations and had noticed neither Yoongi jumping nor the fact that he had been attempting to edge out of the ballroom.

He had sat through some forced smiles and a handful of interesting discussions (some with the friends who had made their way here tonight, while others were stories from sailors who had the most fascinating stories of the seas and lands beyond their own), and had decided that was more than enough. Being royalty, however, meant that he couldn't simply leave and instead had to look for stealthier escapes. Clearly, he had failed.

Plastering on yet another smile and ignoring the tickle in his brain that told him the voice was familiar, Yoongi turned around, an excuse ready on his lips. However…

"Taehyung?"

He cursed himself for sounding so breathless, though when faced with the beauty of Kim Taehyung, he felt he could be forgiven.

Taehyung grinned at him, devastating as always, and squeezed his arm. "Still trying to hide from the crowd?"

Yoongi sighed and folded his hands together. It was easy to feel comfortable around Taehyung, almost eerily so, and he reminded himself he was still in a formal setting and needed to behave a certain way. He straightened up and lowered his voice so no one could overhear; if you were royalty, there were eyes and ears everywhere. Well, mostly everywhere.

"You know how I feel about these events."

Taehyung hummed in confirmation, his eyes sparkling. If anyone fully understood, it was him, as they had frequently snuck off together in the past. Where Yoongi was the Prince of Domnia and next in line to be king, Taehyung was one of the Princes of Dorne, and their families tended to meet for formalities. They weren’t required to attend balls till their late teens and they quickly lost their appeal. So they would hide away in the gardens or, if at all possible, in their chambers.

Although Taehyung had never quite been a lover, he had been… something. A friend. A friend Yoongi would see only a few times a year at most and whom he had fooled around with. He hadn’t been Yoongi's first kiss, but he had been the most fun, eager and playful, and they had done much more than that too, out of boredom and a mutual attraction. It had never gone beyond that, though, and Yoongi hadn’t seen him in a while, since Taehyung and his siblings had journeyed the world for a bit.

"It's good to see you again," Taehyung said earnestly. "I saw many things and met many people while I was away, but no Min Yoongi."

Yoongi smiled faintly. It was nice to see that Taehyung hadn't lost his main charm point during their time apart: his ability to make people feel like they were the centre of his attention. There was an honesty to him Yoongi could only respect, and he wore his heart on his sleeve without worrying about any repercussions, something Yoongi had initially had to get used to. "I can't say I've met another Kim Taehyung either."

Taehyung returned the smile and grasped him by the elbow, leading him to the exit. "We're friends who haven't seen each other in over a year," he stated when Yoongi glanced over at his parents at this blatant escape. "They'll be fine with us speaking privately."

This was likely true. And would likely cease to be true if anyone ever found out about their history, which they had silently agreed to keep secret and therefore shouldn't be an issue.

"Have you been alright?" Taehyung asked, genuine interest in his eyes as he led the way into the gardens, which were fairly quiet due to the cold. Still, there were people here and there, but as Taehyung had said: there was nothing wrong with old friends catching up.

"I have," Yoongi replied, reflecting on the past few months; it had been a time like any other, no major changes or hiccups. "Not much has happened in the kingdom," he confessed, "but I've been keeping myself entertained. I'm more curious about your travels, please tell me what you've been up to."

And Taehyung did. He had indeed travelled a lot, making friends wherever he went and sharing stories about them, from the youngest king (who had the largest library and whose palace was surrounded by a beautiful forest) to a land filled only with women ("They were understandably wary of me at first, but it was the loveliest and best organised place I've ever seen").

He talked until the sky was fully black, servants lighting torches outside so they could still see, and all Yoongi could think was that he wished he'd talk forever. Although they had never seen each other on a regular basis, Yoongi now realised he had, in fact, missed him. He was a great distraction, true, but he was also kind, open and comfortable, and Yoongi could feel some of the stress he hadn’t even realised he was suffering from leave his body.

"What about you?" Taehyung said, knocking his knee into Yoongi’s. "Surely something has happened while I was away, so please tell me."

He softened his eyes, resembling a puppy, and Yoongi suppressed a smile.

"Apart from the usual…" Yoongi tilted his head and hummed, thinking back. He hadn’t travelled or met anyone new (no one worth mentioning, at least). "I wrote some poetry."

Taehyung’s eyes lit up. He took Yoongi's hand and squeezed it excitedly. Being a perfectionist and a private person in general, he hadn’t told many people about his hobby, although a few friends and his brother knew. And Taehyung. Of course Taehyung.

Out of everyone, Taehyung might know most about him. Whether it was the distance or the fact that Taehyung was a remarkable, non-judgemental listener, Yoongi wasn’t sure, but either way, he opened up more easily around him (and even then, Taehyung had complained that asking Yoongi about himself was like pulling teeth).

"Can I read any?" Taehyung asked, enthusiastic yet not pushy, which was probably why Yoongi found it a tad easier to share with him - he knew Taehyung genuinely wanted to know about his poems, but he also wouldn't be upset or annoyed if Yoongi refused to show him.

"If you don't mind coming to my room," Yoongi told him, flushing when Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Because that's where my notebooks are," he hurried to add.

Taehyung chuckled and got to his feet, using the hand still connected to Yoongi's to pull him up as well. "You don't need to find excuses to lure me to your chambers," he teased. "I would love to make beautiful poetry with you."

He laughed louder when a flustered Yoongi huffed and dropped his hand, rushing ahead.

\-------

Having Taehyung here again was strange and familiar. Or perhaps it was strange _because_ it was familiar. He fit into Yoongi's room so well and Yoongi wondered why he had never noticed this before. Taehyung was quick to make himself comfortable without being invasive and Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows when he realised that his thoughts about his friend were all along this same path.

"Did you write about me?" Taehyung asked as he sprawled out on Yoongi's sofa, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Yes, all my poems were about the beautiful prince I see every few months at most," Yoongi responded dryly. His heart pounded, though, since he was aware that there was one poem that was explicitly about Taehyung, and explicit in content. And if others were unintentionally inspired by him, he couldn’t say he'd be too surprised.

Taehyung leaned his head on his hand and batted his long eyelashes at Yoongi. "Aw, you think I'm beautiful?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes and picked up one of his notebooks, a fancy leather one engraved with the royal emblem. "That's hardly a secret. I'm fairly certain everyone you met during your travels thought the same way." He sat down beside Taehyung, who shuffled over to make room for him and then rested his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder.

"Maybe," Taehyung replied dismissively. "I don't really care if they did."

"What, you didn't make beautiful poetry with any of them?"

Taehyung shook his head. "No, they didn’t interest me that way." He pressed his nose to Yoongi’s cheek. "And I doubt anyone could live up to the high standards I've set after you."

Yoongi mumbled some nonsense, aware of his red cheeks, and turned the pages until he found a poem he deemed good enough. "Just… Listen."

And Taehyung did. Yoongi could feel it, Taehyung’s gaze an intent one, though he did his best to ignore it. And this time, it was Yoongi who spoke and spoke, reciting poem after poem, with Taehyung expressing his admiration after each one. He faltered once he reached the one about Taehyung. Saying the words out loud seemed inappropriate, and he was concerned Taehyung would feel the same way. He knew that if anyone else found this one, it would surely cause problems. Then again, Taehyung had always been different.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi's eyes flickered over to Taehyung, who had pulled away from him, though he remained close.

"You know you don’t have to keep on reading, right?"

"I know," Yoongi assured him. "It's not that I don’t want to, but…" He glanced down at the words, trusting that Taehyung wouldn't do the same. Did it make it sound as though all he wanted from Taehyung was physical? He didn’t think that was it for him, not after seeing him again so suddenly, but he wished he could read through it again on his own to ensure the poem explained as much.

Then again, Taehyung would have questions afterwards no matter what, and he was a fair person who would let Yoongi explain himself. And would give him time to do so, because he'd understand if Yoongi needed time to figure things out (did he? was this all going too fast or far too slow?).

"I haven't made poetry with anyone else either," he said, handing the notebook to Taehyung, who cast him a curious look before starting to read.

Unfortunately, Taehyung had mastered the art of keeping a poker face at all times (admittedly an excellent skill for a prince), so Yoongi could only sit there and bite his thumb as he waited for him to finish and give his judgement. He didn't think Taehyung would be rude, but letting him read this - wasn't that essentially putting his heart on the line?

It was certainly a clear signal and that was scary. Impulsive, too, something Yoongi rarely was, but who knew when he'd see Taehyung next. And what if by then he _had_ found someone? Even if Yoongi was unsure about what he wanted from Taehyung, he kind of wanted to see what Taehyung was willing to give him. If anything. His friendship was important too.

After several moments or hours, Taehyung placed his hand on Yoongi’s knee, smiling softly when their eyes met.

"That was…" He licked his lips and scratched his chin with his free hand. "Unexpected. Hot." He eyed Yoongi carefully. "I'm going to kiss you now and then we're going to talk."

Yoongi breathed out and nodded quickly, his eyes sliding shut when Taehyung’s lips touched his.

\-------

"That wasn't much talking," Yoongi mused, Taehyung still curled around him and pressing lazy kisses to his shoulder.

"I think we missed the entire ball too," Taehyung added.

Yoongi froze. God, he had completely forgotten about the ball. "My parents are going to kill me."

"You've disappeared early before," Taehyung reminded him. "It's part of your charm: the mysterious, unattainable prince. Well…" He nuzzled Yoongi's neck happily. "Not so unattainable."

Yoongi snorted and tightly held Taehyung’s hand. "We haven't discussed that part yet," he mumbled. "But yes, you're right." Taehyung squeezed him harder, making Yoongi feel warm. Even though they hadn't talked yet and had slept together instead, Yoongi thought they might actually be heading in the right direction. For them.

"What about your family? Won't they wonder where you've gone? What if they come looking for you?"

"They won't. Our coach driver would cover for me if anyone asks."

"Your coach driver knows?!"

Taehyung shrugged and nestled in closer, one of his long legs between Yoongi's. "He guessed and I didn't deny it, which told him everything he needed to know. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone." His fingers trailed along Yoongi's stomach and further down, running a finger along his length. "Now then," he purred in his ear. "I know we said we'd talk, but why don’t we move this to your bed chambers and then talk properly in the morning, when we're more awake? I know I like you, I think it's safe to say you like me, and isn't that enough for now?"

"Or we could talk during?"

"Oh, I like that. Yes, let's do that."

"And we talk to my parents eventually?"

"Eventually…" Taehyung hummed contemplatively. "I can live with that. Best not to include anyone else while we're still figuring this out." Especially since Yoongi's parents were quite traditional, but they could deal with that once the time came. If ever.

Yoongi got up from the sofa, Taehyung whining and trying to tug him back.

"I thought you mentioned taking this to my bed," Yoongi reminded him, though he was flattered that Taehyung wanted him near so badly. This evening hadn’t gone at all as expected and they had only barely covered their feelings, but he dared believe that they could work. "If we don't go now, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Fine, fine," Taehyung sighed, getting up as well and stretching, smirking a little when he caught Yoongi staring. He bent over to gather his clothes in his arms and walked over to the bedroom, throwing Yoongi a coy look over his shoulder.  
"Come on, let's make more poetry."


End file.
